Vampire's Toy
by DIGIKO12
Summary: Natsu has watched Lucy ever since he caught a whiff of her blood when he was walking in the streets. He approaches her in the future and events transpire. Nothing really revealed in the first chapter. But I'm sure you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's one of the new stories! I probably won't update for a while because of school. But I'll update another new story then High School Reunion, Dragon Slayer Lucy Heartfilia, and Because You Belong To Me!**

**I will set up a poll for this story!**

**Chapter 1- Vampire Bite**

* * *

"Ohayo, Lu-chan!" Levy said as she walked into the classroom.

"Ohayo." I said and looked up from my book.

"That bat is still there." She said and pointed out the window. Hanging off of the ceiling pipe was a medium sized bat with a pink tuft of fur on its head and a white ring around its neck.

"It's kinda cute." I said and reached out to touch it, but Gray pulled my arm back and shut the window.

"Don't touch that filthy animal. It could give you rabies." He said and wiped my hands with a cloth.

"I'm not a baby, Gray. Just petting it wouldn't harm me." I sighed.

"Is it wrong to worry?" He asked.

"Too much worrying can give Mira-sensei ideas." Levy said and shoved her nose into a book.

"Yeah right. Gray and I are just friends. Right?" I said and looked at him with a small smile.

"Yeah. Just friends." He said and gave me an uneasy smile.

* * *

"Do you really have to walk me home?" I asked as Gray and I walked out of the school gates.

"Yes. It gets dark out after school and you're most likely to get mugged by some weirdo." Gray said.

"I've walked home before, after student council meetings. Why do you want to do it now?" I asked.

"I-I just wanted to. Don't hound me with questions." He sighed.

"Oh. Okay." I said. We continued to walk with a peaceful silence until we reached my apartment.

"Being friends and all, would you want to go to the amusement park with me on Sunday?" He asked.

"Sure. If nothing comes up, I'd love to." I said and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow,then." Gray smiled and walked back down the street.

* * *

I started slipping on my underwear as I got out of the shower. I shoveled through my drawers to look for some pajamas and ended up finding one of Gray's old button-up shirts.

"Why do you have to wear his clothes?" I paused from buttoning up the shirt and looked around my room.

"Who's there?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Boo." Someone whispered in my ear. I shrieked and jumped onto my bed. I turned around to see a pink haired guy dressed in a black t-shirt, black jeans, and a white muffler.

"W-Who are you?" I asked and clutched my hand to my chest.

"Natsu." He said bluntly and smiled.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked with a slight glare.

"I've been following you all day. What's the deal with you and that Gray guy?" He asked. This guy was really stupid. He just shows up in my room and starts asking me questions.

"Why should I tell you anything?" I asked.

"You don't have to now." I was really only here for one thing." He said and started walking towards me. I freaked out a little when he said that, but freaked out alot when he towered over me. When he got too close for comfort, I put my hands on his shoulders to keep some distance, but I had weak arms. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and rested a hand on my thigh.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked as his hand started sliding up and down on my thigh.

"I only got a whiff earlier, but your blood is the best I ever smelt." He mumbled against me.

"B-Blood?" I asked. He didn't say anything after that. I felt this razor sharp teeth into my neck. My eyes widened as he drank my blood. Was this guy a vampire? After a few minutes he stopped and pulled his teeth out of me.

"I was right. You really do taste good." He said and smiled. My eyelids started to get heavier and I fell on my pillow.

"Too bad you're falling asleep. I'll see you tomorrow, Luce." And everything went black.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too short. There will be other POV's in future chapters!**

**Sneak Peeks to DSLH and BYBTM:**

**DSLH;**

**"Don't talk to me anymore." Natsu said and ran out of my apartment. I fell to my knees and clutched my cheek.**

**"It wasn't my fault." I said as tears rolled down my face.**

**BYBTM;**

**"Nobody gets drunk off hard lemonade, Luce." Natsu chuckled and carried me upstairs.**

**"You should know that Gray hit on me." I giggled.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know ya'll have been waiting for this! I just couldnt write an almost GrayLu, so this story is officially NaLu! I also changed the summary!**

**Chapter 2- He's Going to School with Me Now**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I shot up from my bed breathless and sweaty. I looked around at my alarm clock and it read 6:35. My head felt light, but I let the feeling slide. I got up from my bed and walked into the bathroom. I gasped and almost fell down when I looked in the mirror. My face was paler,than usual, I was wearing a large black shirt instead of the button up one I had put on, and there were two strange marks on the side of my neck. Images of last night flooded into my mind. There was a pink haired dude named Natsu in my room last night.

"There's no way that he's a..." I said and stared wide eyed into the mirror. I shook my quickly started to run a bath.

"I probably hurt myself yesterday without realizing it. And I guess I put on without knowing it." I said as I slipped into the tub. I decided that was my reasoning for everything and not that some vampire came into my room, bit me, and stripped me out of my shirt and into his.

I soon got out of the bath and went back to my room to change into my school uniform. I made sure to effectively hide the mark on my neck with the collar of my shirt. When I went downstairs, Gray was in my kitchen making lunch.

"Ohayo Lucy." He said, smiled, and handed me my bento box.

"Ohayo. Thank you for making me lunch." I said and smiled back.

"You should learn to wake up earlier. He said and handed me my backpack.

"How long have you been here?" I asked as we started to leave my apartment.

"Since 6." He said like it was nothing.

"I'm gonna take away the key I gave you if you're gonna be weird and come earlier than you need to." I huffed.

"Lighten up." Gray said and pat my head.

I sighed and smiled. "You care too much."

"That's what I'm here for." He said. We continued walking in a peaceful silence till we got to the school. Everyone waved us good morning. We were both well known only because we were a part of the student council.

"Lu-chan!" Levy shouted and started running towards me down the hall.

"What is it Levy-chan?" I asked.

"Everyone's been saying that we are getting a new student and that he's super hot." She squealed.

"Why would I care?" I asked and continued to walk my way to the classroom.

"Lu-chan! Aren't you the least bit interested?" Levy asked.

"Maybe. If I see him first." I said.

"Could you two stop with the girl talk?" Gray asked. I looked up at him and he had an annoyed expression.

"Sorry Gray." I said as we entered the classroom. He waved it off and we sat down.

'Gray and Lucy, please report to the student council room.' Erza said over the intercom.

"But we just got here!" I whined. Gray grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of the room.

"As the president, you need to learn to deal with surprise meetings." Gray huffed and continued to drag me down the hall.

"But your job as vice president is to make sure I go to the meetings. Therefore, I don't need to learn to deal with it." I smiled.

**Levy POV**

Gray and Lucy weren't back by the time the bell rang. Mira-sensei walked into the room with a bright and warm smile.

"Where's the new student Mira-sensei?" Laki asked.

"He's right outside." She said. "You can come in now!"

All of our jaws dropped and cheeks broke out into blushes as we stared at the muscular and tan being in front of us. His tie hung loosely around his neck and you could see his muscular build through his shirt. His white muffler clung to him, extenuating his hotness. And his pink mess of hair clashed perfectly with his his vibrant onyx eyes.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. Please take care of me." He said and bowed.

"Please take a seat in the back next to Levy." When she pointed to me, my blush sky rocketed. He started walking in my direction and took his seat. I took a deep breath and turned to him, smiling.

"I'm Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you."

"Natsu. I hope we get along this year." He said and flashed me a toothy grin. I hard to keep my blush detained from the bright and warm smile that extended his features even more.

"Oh! I forgot the attendance sheet! I'll be right back." She said and rushed out. That gave all the girls time to come up and question Natsu.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Are you interested in coming out with me and my friends some time?"

Those and many other questions were asked. Lucy and Gray then entered the room.

"Sorry we're late. We had some papers to file." Lucy said and walked over to her seat.

Let me explain the seating arrangement. Lucy sits in the back by the window and Gray sits next to her. Levy sits in front of Gray and Natsu now sits in front of Lucy. She doesn't know that yet~.

Natsu quickly shot up from his seat and enveloped Lucy in a hug.

"Luce!" He laughed. "I got into the same class as you!"

"Wha! Natsu?!" She said surprised and had a frightened expression on her face.

"Natsu-kun, you know Heartfilia-san?" Mickey asked. (Mickey is a real character from Fairy Tail. Look her up. Her full name is Mickey Chickentiger.)

"Of course! We're engaged!" He said excitedly.

"Engaged?!" The class shouted out in unison.

**Lucy POV**

"Of course! We're engaged!" Natsu said.

"Engaged?!" The class shouted. I quickly grabbed Natsu by the wrist and dragged him out into the hall.

"What the hell do you mean by engaged?!" I whisper shouted at him.

"Remember when I bit you last night?" He asked with a slight smirk. I blushed and nodded.

"I hadn't realized that there was a blue moon that night and that's when vampires take their mate."

"Mate?" I asked. He nodded and reached out to touch the bite mark, sending shivers down my spine.

"This mark signifies that you belong to me. But if something ever happens to you, for example if you decide to leave, I'll die." My eyes widened.

"B-But I can't just marry you!" I said.

"Then we'll go out first and get to know each other better." He said and moved his hand from my neck to my cheek.

"F-Fine." I stuttered. Natsu's face burst with happiness and he leaned down to kiss me. My eyes widened again, but I didn't move away. If I was going to go out with him, this would have to be a regular thing. I returned the kiss and his hands slid down to my waist, pulling me closer.

A squeal came from down the hall causing us to separate. Mira-sensei was standing there with her mouth covered and had a light pink blush spread across her cheeks.

"Sorry to interrupt you two! I'll go back to the teachers lounge!" And with that, she ran in the other direction.

I sighed and grabbed Natsu's hand again, pulling him back into the classroom. The students were chatting amongst themselves, but when they saw us, they swarmed us like bees to a flower.

"So, are you engaged?" Someone from the crowd asked. Natsu slipped his hand into mine and grinned.

"Yep!" Sounds of congratulations and moans of disappointment were heard throughout the room.

"Lu-chan! Why didn't you tell me?!" Levy whined.

"Sorry Levy-chan." I said with a sheepish smile.

"You have to let me be your wedding designer!" She said with determined eyes.

"Of course!" I said. Maybe this wasn't going to be a bad thing.

No one happened to notice the very mad raven haired boy sitting in the back, at his desk.

* * *

**R&R! I gotta get to school now! Engaged To Natsu Dragneel is next! **


End file.
